Diario del Dr Henry Pym
by legendary
Summary: El Reinado Oscuro de Osborn de había ido y ahora puedo concentrarme un poco más en la búsqueda de Janet. Esta será una serie de bitácoras al azar en esa búsqueda... hasta hallarla.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes en este relato no me pertenecen, sus derechos son propiedad de Marvel y sus respectivos autores._

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje favorito" del foro La Era de los Vengadores.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Diario de Campo Dr. La Avispa – Academia de Vengadores**

 **Diario de campo del Dr. Henry Jonathan Pym.**

 **Nombre clave:** La Avispa II

 **Localización:** La Mansión Infinita de los Vengadores, Academia de Vengadores.

Desde aquél episodio de esquizofrenia por intoxicación mediante la inhalación de productos químicos, la cual provocó la aparición de Yellow Jacket y de algún modo el momento más ruin y solitario de mi vida, inicié una serie de experimentos acerca de los riesgos del uso indiscriminado de sustancias.

Invariablemente, una cosa lleva a la otra y en algún momento me hallé a mí mismo buscando literatura científica sobre fármacos psicotrópicos y psicodélicos. Era un tema interesante, no sólo por la gran cantidad de teorías de la conducta que derivan de él, sino también porque yo mismo he sido capaz de ver en algún momento sus efectos e, incluso, sentirlos en mí.

La historia de mi vida ha estado plagada de momentos límite, no sólo en medio de combates contra supervillanos, sino también en el campo de la investigación y en el ámbito científico. Combinar la bioquímica con la física cuántica, la robótica, la bioingeniería y la entomología, así como con la cibernética aplicada, me ha permitido penetrar en conocimientos capaces de cambiar el rumbo de la ciencia tal y como es conocida, sin temor a pecar de egocentrismo o de vanidad, lo cual, a decir verdad, y pese a que la mayoría piense lo contrario, es algo que procuro evitar por el bochorno que me provoca. Simplemente comencé tratando de impresionar a la comunidad científica internacional y terminé creando conocimientos nuevos, conocimientos que incluso a mí me impresionaron hasta el punto de la desesperación, jamás antes vistos para ser usados para el bien… y también para el mal.

Cosa aparte es la magia, a la cual respeto y considero una fuerza física análoga a lo que conocemos como energía, que sin embargo obtiene su potencia y capacidad de la voluntad humana… pensándolo detenidamente, en realidad no es tan diferente de la fuerza humana o los tipos de energía conocidos por la ciencia terrestre, tampoco es distinta de las capacidades de un humano llamado "mutante". Todo ser humano con capacidades sobrehumanas alcanza su mayor potencial cuando su voluntad está en lo más alto y su motivación es fuerte. Pude constatarlo en más ocasiones de las que puedo contar.

El descubrimiento de las partículas Pym, los experimentos con insectos y la creación de dispositivos de control de seres vivos mediante señales ultrasónicas, me han dado muchas satisfacciones. No sólo me dieron un nombre como héroe, sino que también me permitieron conocer y ayudar a la mujer de mi vida, la mujer que se iba a convertir en mi mundo y mi razón de hacer cada cosa: Janet Van Dyne.

Jan… su nombre está grabado en mi pecho y mis recuerdos. Ella se convirtió en símbolo de fortaleza y valor para mí. Es ella quien me ha llevado a ser lo que ahora soy. Sin ella me habría perdido hace ya mucho tiempo, sin ella no sé qué hubiera sido de mi persona. Estaría muerto o atrapado en algún oscuro abismo de la mente sin ser capaz de salir. Todos mis aciertos se los debo a su existencia, y cada error reparado se lo debo también a su sola existencia. Ella me hizo ser un Vengador, ella con su amor, con su silencio, con su alegría, con su tiempo, con su belleza y su fuerza de espíritu, ella y la sola idea de que estaba en este mundo, con su furia y su liderazgo y con cada palabra, mirada e incluso golpe, me hizo emerger de mis cenizas cada vez que ardía en desesperación y deseos de desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra. Ahora cada paso es una alegoría a ella. Cada joven alumno es un éxito de ella porque, por cuanto le debo mi vida, cada cosa que haga habrá sido resultado de su paso a través de mí.

-Te extraño Jan – invariablemente, cada pensamiento me lleva a ella…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Para una mejor comprensión: esto ocurre luego de la Invasión Secreta y el Reinado Oscuro de Osborn, pueden leer más al respecto en Avengers Academy.

 _Para mi amor: Yukime_


End file.
